inFAMOUS Stratos
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: When he was kidnapped, Ichika Orimura found a spherical device. When it activated, the device destroyed the building he was in. After the kidnapping, Ichika found out that he have the power of electrokinesis. One man knows about it; a man that will changed his destiny, forever [HIATUS].
1. Electric Boy

**Electric Boy**

Ichika Orimura is currently being held captive by these people. He could guess several reasons of why they kidnapped him; one of them is because he's a brother of Chifuyu Orimura, the winner of the previous Mondo Grosso.

Ichika can see that the place where they put him is quite dark. He almost can't see anything. Nevertheless, he'll try to get out and make sure that these people does not get what they want. Ichika tried for a countless time in breaking the manacle. When he almost give up in doing it, he finally managed to break it. Ichika then try to find a way out of the room. He finally find a door. He slowly open the door to make sure that his kidnappers doesn't know about his escape attempt. He see nothing. He open it more and then get out from the room.

He quietly navigates himself through the place. Suddenly, he can hears some people are speaking at the other side of a door. Ichika looks around to make sure that no one is coming to this direction. He then press his ear to the door so that he can hear what they're saying better.

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Chifuyu Orimura was forfeiting her match!"

"That means we're succeed, right?"

"Yeah...but that also means that we must get out from here really fast else we'll deal with her."

"Good idea."

Ichika is shocked when he hears it. Of course, he should know about it. Her sister will face against even the entire world if that means keeping him safe.

" _Damn it. Why I can't be strong enough?_ " Though Ichika. If only he was stronger...

Ichika then decided that thinking about this in here is not a good idea. So he decided to hide at somewhere until Chifuyu arrive. Ichika then approached another door. When he check does it locked or not, he finds out that it's the latter. Ichika enter the room and then closed the door. He can see that there are many electronic stuffs inside here. After taking a look for a few moments, one thing take most of his attention.

It is a small spherical device, at least the size of a basketball. The two halves are connected by an array of electrical cables and silicon boards. It emitted a blue glow and several lights around the silicon boards. At the top of the sphere was a small dent with a light in the center.

Ichika take the device and take a look at it. After inspecting it for a few minutes, he found out that the device can be pressed. He thinks about it; is it a good idea to press this device? Who knows what will happen?

Suddenly, before he can do anything with the device, something is coming out from the device; he can that it is a strong energy. Did he accidentally activated the device?

* * *

With the help of the German military, albeit with a price, Chifuyu , managed to found out the location of her brother. She can see the building from her position which is far away. Suddenly, a blue blast is emerging from it and not a second later surrounds the entire building. Then, it disappeared.

"[COMMS] Miss Orimura, can you hear me?" Ask a female. Chifuyu recognized that she is one of the officers from the military.

"[COMMS] Yes, I can. What is it?"

"[COMMS] You better hurry. We can see that the building is in ruin right now. The chances are high that your brother is-"

"[COMMS] I know that. You better get a doctor or something!"

"[COMMS] Alright, ma'am. Just be patient."

" _Don't worry, Ichika, I am coming._ "

* * *

Ichika is waking up, but his eyes remain closed. He tries to open it. At first it was hurt, but slowly the hurt faded away and his eyes are now fully open. Ichika then stand up. He can see that the entire building is in ruin, along with corpses of what he can assumed to be his kidnappers.

" _My god. Is...is this my fault? Is that thing is what causing this?_ "

Decided that it will do him no good thinking about it, Ichika start walking through the ruin. During his walk, Ichika can see a broken generator. Suddenly, it fired electricity to him and, much to his surprise, it only makes him uncomfortable. The generator then stop doing it.

"What the...I should have been dead because of that."

Ichika then continue his walk. He can feels that each time he's walking, he becomes more weak. Then, Ichika can hear a familiar voice.

"ICHIKA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I am here, Chifuyu-nee."

Chifuyu then suddenly approach him. After she close enough, she begin to hug him.

"Thank go, you are still alive. Are you OK?" Ask Chifuyu.

"I am, sis. But I feel tired." Reply Ichika.

"I see." Chifuyu then carry Ichika and put him quite far from the ruin.

"Take a rest. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Said Chifuyu.

Ichika said nothing in return. He then closed his eyes and sleep.

* * *

" _For days after she rescued me, I was being treated at hospital in Germany. Few days after that, I can return home, though the doctor said I still need more rest. It was the truth, I felt really weak. After I arrived at my home in Japan, Chifuyu-nee took care of me. However, she said that she need to return to Germany to return the favor to her 'friends' for helping her in finding me. I understand and let her go. Chifuyu-nee however called two of my friends, Dan and Ran Gotanda."_

" _Both of them were always there, somehow sure that I'd became better. But there was something I didn't told to them, including my sister; I didn't told them that while sliding into unconsciousness I could somehow, I don't know...hear the voices of the dying. Many crushed by falling concretes, or burned alive in the fires. Also...inside – inside me – something was beginning; I for some reason, I can control electricity."_

" _Scary at first, gotta understand there was no one to talk to, no expert to consult. But with time I am learning to control it. Master it."_

" _Want to know what can I do with these powers..."_

* * *

 **Many Years Later...**

Inside his home, Ichika is currently sitting at a sofa while reading a book about electromagnetism. After gaining his powers, Ichika focused his study to anything that related to electricity, though obviously not ignoring the others.

Ichika wears a leather jacket and pants with a stripe on the right leg, forming a small union jack design on his knee, and a sling bag with his phone attached to the single strap. His outfit have a yellow-and-black color scheme.

Suddenly, Chifuyu enters the room he's in.

"Welcome back, Chifuyu-nee. Do you want to have something?" Greet Ichika with a smile.

"Some coffee sounds good." Reply Chifuyu.

Ichika then get up from the sofa and start walking towards the coffee machine.

"Ichika." Ichika turns around and see that his sister is giving him a stare. "Be careful this time, I mean it."

"Don't worry, Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika then do exactly what he said; he poured a coffee to a mug without breaking the machines, something that he already done nine times.

"Here." Said him as he offered the mug.

"Thanks." Reply Chifuyu.

Ichika then sits again and continue his study.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Ichika is trying to get to the school hall for his entrance exam, but he get lost and stumbled into a restricted room where there is a training IS inside. Ichika take a look at the IS. After a few minutes, he begin to feel curious and decided to touched it. Much to his surprise, the IS responded to his touch. However, before he can do something else, electricity begins to surround the IS. He can feels that it's coming from him. After being surrounded for a few seconds, the IS explode though the explosion is only strong enough to heavily broke the IS. Ichika can feels that there are people who watching him. When he turns around, he can see 3 female staffs who giving him "what have you done?" look.

"Oops." That is his only reply.

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location**

A woman with a pair of rabbit ears is watching what Ichika have done to the IS by hacking a camera inside there. She become speechless at what she see.

"I didn't expect that to happen."

* * *

"So when you touch the IS, it was responding to you, but then you accidentally broke it using your power?" Ask Chifuyu.

"Pretty much what happen, Chifuyu-nee." Reply Ichika.

Currently, Ichika and Chifuyu are alone inside a room and are discussing about what happen earlier.

"You know, I am actually glad that you broke the IS. If you didn't, then you must enroll at IS Academy." Comment Chifuyu. Ichika giving her a sour look for the comment.

"Being enrolled there? I rather put my hand at a power plant than having a school there." Said him.

"You do realize that you'll only absorb the electricity from it?"

"It was a sarcasm, sis."

"I know that. Anyway, didn't you need to have an entrance exam?"

"Ahh, I forgot!" Ichika then leave the room while Chifuyu smiles at the scene.

Few hours later, Ichika managed to passed the entrance exam. The school he's going to enroll is focusing many of their lessons at science, one of them is physics, and one of them is about electricity.

* * *

 **The prologue is done.**

 **So in my story, Ichika will have the same powers as Cole MacGrath. Dan Gotanda will becomes Ichika's Zeke. And yes, you read that right, every time Ichika touch an IS, there a high chances that he's going to broke it.**

 **I will also do some changes at things from inFAMOUS.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	2. Guardian of the Street

**Guardian of the Street**

Answer to some reviews:

 **New Universe Returns:** There will be other conduits appearing in the story. But just like in the game, the good conduits will only appear after Kessler's death.

 **Bunny153539:** Ichika is going to a school where science is a top priority. Not really important part of this story, but Ichika still need school, so I give him one.

* * *

Ichika is sitting at a park's bench while reading a newspaper. At the evening, he decided that taking some time to take a rest at the park is quite a nice idea. Then, Ichika received a phone call. He decided to accept it after finding out that it was Dan who called him.

"[COMMS] This is Ichika speaking."

"[COMMS] Ah, is good to hear you, bro. Did everything find for you?"

"[COMMS] Everything's fine. The school is really good. I can learn a lot of thing in a short amount of time."

"[COMMS] Doesn't disappointed that you can't go to the IS Academy?"

"[COMMS] Like hell I will. The only thing I'll do there is trying to survive from the girls there."

"[COMMS] C'mon, brother. It won't be that bad."

"[COMMS] I already ask my sister, that is the most possible outcome."

"[COMMS] Alright, fine. Speaking about ISA, Ran said that she wants to enroll there next year. She spoke about want to help the Electric Boy in his quests, though later threw almost all of it out of the window when she remember about the Treaty But she still wants to go there."

"[COMMS] I see. Also, Chifuyu-nee said that Houki is there."

"[COMMS] Houki? You mean your lover?"

"[COMMS] She's not my lover. Why everyone always told me that? She never said that she's my lover."

"[COMMS] Dude, you don't need her approval...on second thought, you need one."

"[COMMS] Of course I am. Is that the only things you want to talk about?"

"[COMMS] No. This one is really important; you remember those gang who always caused troubles? The one with a stylized skull as the symbol?"

"[COMMS] You mean **Kariirebito** (a/n: In English, that means the Reapers)?"

"[COMMS] Yes, the Reapers. There's a rumor at the street said that the Reapers decided to have a drugs bazaar. The polices are trying to find the location. I also heard that they're willing to get help from the Electric Boy. The choice is yours. [COMMS OFF]"

Ichika is still looking at his newspaper but he has stop reading it. Ichika then folds the newspaper and put in inside a trash bin. He then start walking towards the nearest police station.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes, Ichika see a police station. He also see a police is standing in front of it wearing a bulletproof vest. Ichika decided to approach him.

"Good evening, Mr. Officer. My I ask why are you wearing a vest?" Ask Ichika.

The police then noticed Ichika. He immediately recognizes who is Ichika.

"Hey, it's the Electric Boy. About your question, do you know about the Reapers' drug bazaar?" Ichika nodded his head. "Well, we managed to find out the location. However, time is not on our side. If we wait until the SWAT arrive, the bazaar will already be closed. If we just go there with everything we have here, it won't be enough to stop them. Do you want to give us some help?"

"Sure. At least I know what should I do with my power."

"Great. I tell the others."

* * *

It's night. At the street of the city, a group of people is running through it. All of them are polices except one. That one is Ichika Orimura, more known as the Electric Boy.

At first, many people are afraid of Ichika due to his power. However, as the time passed, also with the fact that Ichika used his powers to help them, the people are begin to accept him. Although this is only noticed by the people at his neighborhood and the police. Chifuyu used her connection makes sure that Ichika remain anonymous to the rest. She also used it to help Ichika, supported by his good karma actions, in making the cops see him as a "Guardian" rather than a "Vigilante".

After a few minutes, the group is stopping. A police officer who is the most senior then faced his men.

"Alright boys. The building were going to busted has a lot of Reapers inside. Be ready for anything! Orimura, I need you to be here!"

Ichika then approach the officer.

"Listen, boy. If what we know about the Reapers is true, then they'll have some of their members at the rooftops of the nearby buildings. The other thing is that the buildings will be locked. Remembering how good you are at climbing and survive that kind of fall, you'll take care of them!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. I wish you a good luck."

Ichika then splits from the group. He goes to a nearby building. He starts to climbs the building using his parkour ability. After climbing for a while, he managed to reach the rooftop. There, he see three Basic Reapers.

* * *

" _That's when I caught my first sight...the Reapers. Before the White Knight Incident, they were just a bunch of junkies dealing drugs. Now even the Yakuza considered them a valuable local ally. The White Knight Incident actually caused not only making IS as the new WMD, but also the rise of several dangerous organizations; the Reapers in one of them."_

" _After the Incident, militaries around the world decreased the number of their weapons, armed vehicles, and even personnel. Those personnel, some were lucky to found another jobs...others? They didn't and forced to became a mercenary for the underworld just to make a living. The Reapers took this advantage."_

" _They hired as many ex-military members as they can to became their trainers, bodyguards, and even full members of the Reapers. The Reapers also bought many military hardwares that were overwhelmed the black markets, making the Reapers one of the most dangerous organized crimes in the world."_

" _I'll make sure they fall."_

* * *

Ichika aim at the Reapers. Then, he fired Lightning Bolts. One of them fall from the rooftop but the other two start running around while shooting back. Ichika also runs around and keep firing at the Reapers. One of them then are down but the last one managed to spend many of his bullets to Ichika. Thanks to his powers, the pain that Ichika feels is less that what normal person feels and he can get well quite fast. Ichika then released a Electromagnetic Shockwave at the last Basic, propelling him to the edge and makes him fall.

Ichika looks at the other rooftops and he can see many Reapers who are now aware of his existence and possibly the cops. Wasting no time, Ichika jumped from one rooftop to another, though sometimes he fall a little bit and must do some extra climbing. Ichika then arrived at another rooftop where there are five Basic Reapers and one Heavy Reaper.

The latter shoot an RPG at him but Ichika managed to dodge it. However, another Reaper – armed with shotgun – approach him and shoot his abdomen. Even though his powers make him can withstand the damage, Ichika doesn't take it kindly. He gives the Reaper a punches at the face, chest, and belly before he grabs the Reaper's hoodie and throws him off the rooftop. Ichika then throws some Shock Grenades at the group. They took down three Basics and injured the Heavy. The Heavy Reaper then fired another rocket, but Ichika has enough of it; he used the Shockwave and gives the rocket back to the Heavy, killing him. The Basic however doesn't loose his morale and keeps shooting Ichika. He then fired his Lightning Bolts at the last Reaper, finally taking him down.

Ichika then traveled towards the next and last rooftops infected by the Reapers. The Reapers there however are shooting him, making his travelling not an easy job. Nevertheless, Ichika managed to reached the rooftop. There, he finds eight Basic Reapers.

" _Sometimes, I am wondering how the hell the Reapers managed to have a lot of men armed with assault rifles without anyone really paying attention._ "

The Reapers immediately shoot him. Ichika decided to throws a large number of Shock Grenades. As the result, Ichika's electricity is low. But his attacks managed to take down six Reapers. Ichika then used only one Lightning Bolt and he managed to take down another one. The last however is retreating faster than his shadow. Ichika looks around, trying to find a source of electricity. He finds a turbine. Ichika approach it and then drain electricity from it. After a few moments, he can feels that he have a large amount electricity inside him.

"[COMMS] Hey, Electric Boy. I can see and hear that you have managed to take those soul takers up there. But if you want, there are still some over here."

After hearing the news from the officer, Ichika then goes to the location. After reaching it, he can see the cops are taking cover at the big trash bins or the walls. Ichika then also take cover. When he looks at the Reapers side, he can see many of them are firing to his side while also taking a covering. Then, Ichika noticed a large amount of gasoline. That, is when the moment hit him; something that he called "Karmic Moment".

" _OK, that is a large amount of gasoline. If I shoot it, the gasoline will be ignited and exploded, taking out many of the Reapers. But if I do it, I'll also killed civilians at the other side, possibly drug users. But still...what will I do?_ "

Ichika just crouching at his cover, thinking about what should he do while closing his eyes. Then, Ichika have his answer. Ichika revealed himself a little bit and shoot Lightning Bolts at the Reapers but careful not to hit the gasoline. With the help from the cops, Ichika managed to defeat all the Reapers.

* * *

 **Half an hour later...**

"I must say, Orimura, although I know what you can do, seeing it myself is really impressive. How about joining the police after you're old enough? With that kind of skill, you'll be a really valuable member." Said the officer.

"I'll consider it." Replied Ichika.

"Speaking of which, I see you didn't ignite the gasoline. May I ask why? That'll make your job a lot easier."

"It will. But if I do that, I'll also kill the civilians near the Reapers. They're maybe a drug users, but they should be helped, not killed."

"I like that kind of mindset you have. Keep it that way, kid."

"I will."

After saying goodbye, Ichika leave the polices. On his way home, he received a call from Chifuyu. Ichika accept the call.

"[COMMS] Hey, Chifuyu-nee. How's your day?"

"[COMMS] It's good. I also heard that you helped the polices in taking down the Reapers."

"[COMMS] Sorry, Chifuyu-nee. I can't just sit at the park while the Reapers to whatever they want."

"[COMMS] Actually...I want to said that I am proud of you. Along with your powers, you're also showing great responsibility in using it. But I'll never stop saying 'be careful'."

"[COMMS] And I'll always appreciate your advice. How's the Academy?"

"[COMMS] I am dealing with another bunch of morons. Almost forgot, Huang is now attending the IS Academy."

"[COMMS] Sweet. Looks like I can now meet another childhood friend."

"[COMMS] Yeah, but you still need to wait. Just an information; the Academy will be having a trip. I'll give you the destination so you can get there and meet Shinonono and Huang."

"[COMMS] Thank you, Chifuyu-nee."

"[COMMS] You're welcome, Ichika. [COMMS OFF]"

Ichika then reached his home. He gets inside, preparing himself to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Karmic Shift**

 **Ichika Orimura's rank is now**

 **GUARDIAN**

* * *

 **The karmic changing chapter is done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	3. FBI and First Sons

**FBI and First Sons**

Answers to some reviews:

 **New Universe Returns:** Ichika will meet Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura. It will be happening at the latter part of the story and different scenarios.

 **guerilla sam:** Thanks for the information.

 **Ddragon21:** Well, Ichika will have a group of people helping him, though I am not sure will I put a Conduit or not in the group. Yes, there's an organization that tries to make Conduits world wide, try to figure out the name of the group. Anyway, what did you mean by "prototype situation happening with infected and whatnot"?

* * *

In the street of **Teikoku-shi** (a/n: Meaning Empire City in Japanese), Ichika is riding a bike. It's weekend and since nothing serious is happening, he decided to take a look at the scenery. By serious he means that the Reapers and any other similar group decided to take a holiday or something similar. Remembering their tendency however, they can take a holiday and then return without anyone noticing too much.

" _And that is another reason why they suck._ " Thought Ichika.

After riding for a while, Ichika noticed that something is strange. He looks around but can't figure it out. He decided to continue his ride and hopefully he'll either figure it out or forget it. Few more minutes riding, and Ichika finally figure it out; he see no police in the area. After the rise of the Reapers and similar groups, you can see police almost everywhere and anywhere. But now, finding one is even harder then him capable of using IS.

" _Well, I can use one, but without breaking it? Not a chance._ "

After thinking for a few minutes, Ichika decided to call Dan. He wait for a few seconds before Dan picks it up.

"[COMMS] Yo, brother. It's good having you calling me."

"[COMMS] Eer, you're welcome? Anyway, there's something I want to know."

"[COMMS] What is it?"

"[COMMS] Do you have any idea why I see no cops in the city?"

"[COMMS] Ah yeah about that, wait a minute...got it! It looks like they received an information about one of the Reapers' base. The base is heavily guarded. Fortunately, the SAT is backing the police, but they still need every man they have."

"[COMMS] I see. Hope they succeed."

"[COMMS] Worry not, brother, they...oh God!"

"[COMMS] Dan? What's wrong?"

"[COMMS] You see, I am currently passing an abandoned industrial complex. And if my eyes are still good, I saw some Reapers there."

"[COMMS] What?! Where's the location of the complex?"

"[COMMS] Why are you...oh wait, I understand. I'll send the coordinates to you. But first, I am going to get the heck out from here."

"[COMMS] I see, thank you. [COMMS OFF]"

Ichika then rides his bike to his house. There's something he need to do before he gets to the complex.

* * *

Ichika parks his bike in front of his house. He then open the gate and goes to the backyard. When arrived, he can see a small generator that he called "Recharge Station".

Three weeks after he gained his power, Ichika realized that there will be times when he needed to recharge. At first, he drain electricity directly from his house. But when they received the bill, Chifuyu decided to built a Recharge Station for Ichika using a combination of solar panels and generator. It was either that or Ichika makes them broke.

Ichika drain electricity from the Station. After feeling enough, Ichika exits his house and proceed to the industrial complex.

* * *

Ichika parks his bike near a building. He used a chain to make sure that no one will steal it. Ichika then goes towards the complex. Once he there, he see no Reapers in sight. He decided to moves further inside. Each time he gets closer to the center of the complex, Ichika also feels he becomes weaker. He knows the reason; there's little to no electricity in the complex.

Two months after he gained his power, a blackout occurred at the Empire City. While everyone only have electronic devices-related problems, Ichika felt weaker. At first, he can't even walks properly. But after a few times, he can stood up on his own and doing normal activities, albeit still feels weaker. Dan deduced that if there's little to none electricity in the area, Ichika will becomes weaker than normal. So far, the theory is proved to be true.

" _Those Reapers can be smart at some times. Better used as my power as efficient as possible._ " Thought Ichika.

After exploring the complex for less than half an hour, Ichika finally found the Reapers. He see a group consist of five Basic Reapers making a circle and talking to each other. At first, he wants to uses Shock Grenade, but remembering he have nothing that he can used to recharge, he decides to just uses Lightning Bolts. Then, he see that he's at a higher place that the Reapers. Ichika knows what he need to uses first.

Ichika jumps from his place. In mid air, he collects the natural electrons from the atom particles of normal air. Then, he landed right at the middle of the group. His landing results in him sending a shockwave of energy to all direction. The Reapers are propelled from Ichika's place. When all of them reach the ground or hit the wall, they're too weak to fight him now.

Ichika then prepared himself. He knows that it's only a matter of time until the rest of the Reapers noticed his existence. Few minutes later, a large number of Reapers - all of them are Basic – emerged from many directions. Ichika take cover behind a building's wall. The Reapers are shooting at him but most of their attack are hitting the wall while rest are just scratching him. When he feels that the rain of the bullets begin to subside, Ichika stick some of his body out from the cover and shoot as many Reapers as he can with Lightning Bolts. Then, Ichika hides again after the Reapers start the rain back. Ichika then emerged, shoot, and hide for three times. After doing that, Ichika managed to defeat half of the Reapers' force. He decided to get out from his cover and defeat the other half.

Suddenly, one of the Reaper pulls a sheet. Turns out, underneath it is a machine gun turret. He then used the turret and shoot Ichika. Ichika then hides behind barricade created from concrete. There, he try to regain his composure and stop his heavy breaths.

"Turret? That's hardly fair, you know?" Comment Ichika.

Ichika decides to uses a Shock Grenade at the turret. When it reach the turret, it took out the gunner but the turret is still fine. Then, another Reaper take control of the turret. Seeing it, Ichika moves from one cover to another while taking out the other Reapers using his Lightning Bolts and avoid as many leads as he can. Ichika finally hides behind a cover which is the only thing stood between him and the turret. The turret then stop firing, possibly due to overheating. Ichika uses this chance to get behind the turret and beat the Reaper. Ichika then grabs the turret and in the process destroying it. Ichika then look around and see that all Reapers are down.

"Good. Now finding out the reason for their presence in here."

Ichika then walks towards the direction the Reapers were coming from. After walking at the same directions for a few minutes, he see corpses of Reapers. When take a look at one of them, he see that they were killed by firearm.

"Somebody is here."

As he continue his walk, Ichika see a building. It's created from metal and the door is open. When he looks at the ground near the building, he see footprints. Ichika decides to goes inside. It's dark inside. When he only take a few steps from the outside, the door suddenly closed.

* * *

" _When the door's closed, I prepared myself, ready for any attack from the Reapers. But instead, I was greeted by name. There was a wall with fiberglass. Behind the glass, was an FBI agent, Moya. I was surprised; what business did the FBI have in Japan?"_

" _She then speak. She had seen the footage of me at Ground Zero – a nickname for the place when I was being held hostage – and came here to wait, despite being many years apart. Turns out, she figured I'd took care of the Reapers at the industrial complex, knowing both my powers and moralities."_

" _She explained that before the blast, her husband John had been assigned to infiltrate the First Sons, a shadowy group working on a project they called the 'Ray Sphere'. A device designed to drain the neuro-electric energy from a group of people and concentrate it into an individual."_

" _She'd lost contact with John the night of the blast, but she found out about something from John's dead drops; for some reason, only a year after the blast, the First Sons moved most of themselves to Japan. She'd found me, somehow believing I could be trusted, ready to make me an offer: I find John and the Ray Sphere, and she'll make sure that the US Department of Defense, who already knew about my powers, leave me alone using her connections."_

" _This whole Ray Sphere thing sounds crazy to me, but suddenly I'm a human light socket, so maybe I should cut her some slack."_

* * *

After calling the police to arrive at the complex, Ichika gets to his bike and rides it. He then get a call from Moya. Ichika accept the call.

"[COMMS] Give the state of our new 'partnership', I have taken the liberty of cloning your phone's frequency. I've got a lock on your GPS locator, and I can hear every word you say. [COMMS OFF]"

"That's super." Comment Ichika.

Ichika keep riding his bike. He then feels thirsty. Ichika then see a stall selling beverages. He stops near it and buy himself a chocolate milkshake. Ichika then received another call another call from Moya.

"[COMMS] Don't forget who's holding your leash, Ichika. You find John and the Ray Sphere, and I make sure you remain free, no questions asked. But you double-cross me, or do something stupid, and I will throw you into a hole so deep that you won't even know which way is up. Got it?"

"[COMMS] Yeah, I got it. [COMMS OFF]"

Ichika then finished his milkshake and then throws the rubbish into a bin. He then rides his bike again. During his ride, Ichika see Dan, who also noticed him. He stop near him.

"Ichika? Man, it's good to see you." Exclaim Dan.

"Nice job on finding the Reapers, Dan." Replied Ichika.

"You're welcome, bro."

Dan is wearing a black coat with a yellow undershirt. For his lower attire, he wore some light gray pants, with knee pads (one of them having a star design), and some black sneakers.

"So, Lightning Rod..." Ichika rolled his eyes at one of his nickname. "...what did you find? Found a reason for the Reapers presence there?"

"Let's head to my house. I'll fill you in on the way."

* * *

 **Orimura's Residence**

Dan is sitting at a sofa in the living room while Ichika is standing in front of him. Ichika is telling Dan about his latest adventure.

"...and it drains neuro-electric energy." Said Ichika as he finished his explanation.

"Woohooo! I knew it! All the stuff I've been saying, every word is true. United States government's in cahoots with a secret organization, the Ray Sphere...damn, it all makes sense now."

For some reason, after Ichika gained his powers, Dan had become a conspiracy theorist, much to the former's chagrin.

"Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself."

"That Ray Sphere must dish out powers to anyone controlling it. You gotta bring it back here." Suggest Dan.

"Sure, I could use a side-kick." Replied Ichika with a joke.

"Ah, hell with that. Dan Jedediah Gotanda is his own man."

"Your middle name is Jedediah?"

"Yes, for an embarrassing reason; before I was born, but my mother was already pregnant, my father once did something embarrassing but also illegal. His friend, a Jewish, knew about it and blackmail him. He must give his son a middle name 'Jedediah' or else his friend will tell the authority. Seeing that it was not something too much, my father gave me 'Jedediah' as my middle name."

"Why would your father's friend did that?"

"My father once told me that he was kind a prankster."

"I see."

"Anyway, it's nice to have a talk with you, but I must go. Ran will yell at me if I come home late."

"I understand."

Ichika then escorts Dan to outside. There, Dan is going towards his home. After Dan's leave, Ichika received a call from Moya.

"[COMMS] I've already got a couple of leads for you; the coordinates have been uploaded into your phone. Give me a call when you're in position. [COMMS OFF]"

After a few minutes preparing, Ichika leave his house and head towards the location.

* * *

 **Chapter done.**

 **That's right, Ichika now is Moya's "partner", the First Sons is at Japan, Dan is a conspiracy theorist, and have "Jedediah" as his middle name.**

 **If you question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	4. Dead Drops

**Dead Drops**

Answer to a review:

 **Ddragon21:** Oh believe me, there will be conduits who are so powerful and dangerous that even IS must fight hard to defeat them.

* * *

Despite it's already night, Ichika is still exploring the city. Ichika is currently heading towards the location provided by Moya. To go there, Ichika choose to jump from one rooftop to another.

After a few minutes, he arrived at where he believe is the location. When he check the coordinates, he find out that he was right. Ichika decide to contact Moya.

"[COMMS] OK, now what?"

"[COMMS] I'm picking up some weird interference from a rooftop not far from you. Need to find out its origin and purpose."

"[COMMS] So what am I looking for?"

"[COMMS] Not really sure, probably some transmitter of some type. Call me when you get over there. [COMMS OFF]"

Ichika then see a rooftop that stand out the most. He jumps to a rooftop before getting to the intended rooftop. Once there, Ichika see that he needs to clim up. Ichika then trying to find something for holding. He find it and then begin his climbing.

After a few minutes, Ichika finally reach the top of the rooftop. When he looks around, he see something stood out. Ichika then call Moya.

"[COMMS] Found it. Looks like a portable audio drive is attached to this satellite dish."

"[COMMS] See if you can listen to it with your phone. [COMMS OFF]"

Ichika then approach the portable audio. He then took something from it and connect it to his phone. He then hear something. He has no idea what kind of voice is that.

"[COMMS] Sounds like a bunch of garbage." Comment Ichika.

"[COMMS] It's an encrypted message, boy. But I can't break it. Look around and see if you can find another one. [COMMS OFF]"

Sighing, Ichika then look around for more. Ichika can feels that his instinct is telling him where to go. He then jump from the rooftop and head towards what he believe to be the location of another disk.

After looking for fifteen minutes, Ichika see a disk. This disk has something attached to it. He decide to take a closer look. When he reach it, Ichika realized that he find another one. He then collect it. Ichika can hear the "garbage" again.

"[COMMS] Doesn't seems to improve anything."

"[COMMS] I'm running the signal through a decryption program on this end. I've almost cracked it, but I need more sample. Look around for more of those file. [COMMS OFF]"

"This is getting irritating." Comment Ichika.

Ichika decide to continue his search. He can feels the location of another file. He headed straight towards there, jumping from rooftop to another. However, when he almost reach it, he stop.

At the location of the file are eight Reapers. Three of them are equipped with riot shield. Ichika knows that those three would be a challenge.

From his rooftop, Ichika attacks them by firing Lightning Bolts. The attacks managed to took out two Reapers. However, the remaining Reapers began shooting back. When Ichika shoot one of them who has riot shield, the electricity instead engulf the shield. Just from this, Ichika knows that they'll be hard to put down.

Ichika then first focused to the unprotected one. Using his Lightning Bolts, Ichika managed to beat all Reapers until only the ones with shield remaining. Ichika fired Lightning Bolts at one of them but with more intense rate. Finally, he drops his shield. That's when Ichika fired the finishing attack.

When the second Reaper shoot him, he reveal some part of his body. Ichika fired at the revealed part, shocking the Reaper hard enough to make him drop the shield. Ichika then finished the Reaper.

His final target is the last Reaper with shield. Ichika fired Lightning Bolts with high rate of fire. It pushed the Reaper to the edge of the rooftop. When Ichika fired another one, it push the Reaper of the rooftop, falling to his death.

Feeling weaker, Ichika approach a turbine and absorb electricity from it. He then approach the file. Once he there, Ichika collect it.

"[COMMS] That's the last one."

"[COMMS] Give me a second...alright, that should do it. I'm uploading a decrypting algorithm into your phone. It should let you listen to the messages."

" **I-I couldn't stop Kessler from detonating the Ray Sphere. Damn thing took out an abandoned facility, but it doesn't seems to be really abandoned when there were traces of human there."**

" **Found the Ray Sphere in the blast crater, next to some kid. Dunno if he was dead or not, didn't have time to check. I'm going to try and hole up somewhere. If anyone is even listening this things, I need immediate extraction. Please, you've got to get me out of here before Kessler finds me."**

"[COMMS] Eer, do you understand any of that?" Ask Ichika.

"[COMMS] I don't believe it – that's John. He must have used dead drops to communicate with his handlers.

"[COMMS] Umm, translation?"

"[COMMS] Huh, it means there are probably more of those scattered around the city. You should try to find as many as you can; they might tell us where he took the Ray Sphere."

"[COMMS] Find John and the Ray Sphere, and I am free, right?"

"[COMMS] I know the deal, boy."

"[COMMS] Just making sure. Wait a minute, John is talking about the Ray Sphere explosion. That was years ago. How I can still get it?"

"[COMMS] Either you collect the ones that his handlers forgot or John only managed to inform it now. Infiltrating is a tricky business, just so you know."

"[COMMS] I understand. [COMMS OFF]"

After the entire business, Ichika decide to head back to his home.

* * *

 **Orimura's Residence**

When Ichika open the door to his house, he detect that there's someone inside. It feels familiar. He open the door and see Chifuyu in front of him with her arms folded.

"Where have you bean?" Ask Chifuyu with serious tone.

"Uuh...business." Replied Ichika simply.

"What kind of business."

"...dangerous because it involved the Reapers?"

Ichika's head is being hit by a book. Because of his powers however, Ichika barely feel it.

"Look, listen Ichika." Ichika noticed that Chifuyu voice has become softer. "You may have powers, you may can take a bullet or two, and you may can survive from most thing that should kill people, but please put some restraint. I...I can't bare the fact about loosing you, not since...that happened."

Ichika knows what his sister means. She's talking about when he's kidnapped, but that is also the time where he gained his powers. Ichika slowly approach Chifuyu and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know how much you care about me, Chifuyu-nee. But I can't rely on you every time. The times will come when I must face a problem alone. Beside, I feel bad about having powers but doesn't used it to help people." Said Ichika.

Chifuyu seems to think about it before letting out a sigh.

"Alright. But promise to me that you'll come home safely." Said Chifuyu.

"I promise, Chifuyu-nee." Replied Ichika.

"OK, now you better get some sleep. It's almost midnight."

Chifuyu then leave Ichika and then headed towards her room. Ichika also goes to his room.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Just a little quiz; can you guess who Kessler is?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


End file.
